Another Level
by Search4Truth
Summary: How far does the Rabbit hole go? So far you've only scratched the surface....
1. Life in The Matrix

I don't own anything to do with The Matrix, although I do own a trench coat lol. Nor do I own any of Windows or Microsoft. I'm not sure that I have to disclaim that, but better to be safe than sorry. I love the Matrix, hate anyone who doesn't. Peace for Zion. Rock on Keanu! Woooo! Lol  
  
Okay, now from my feedback I have several little comments to make. Firstly thank you for being so honest with me, and what you have to say has really been useful. I've altered part of this first chapter, so I hope you think this version fits better. However I haven't changed anything to do with Kid for the following reason. In the Animatrix I got the impression that the crew of the Neb were quite fond of Kid, as he was so young, and only begun to dislike him because he wouldn't stop pestering them after he left the ship. As this is written before the time he became irritating (lol) I've written it so they get along. Tell me if you don't agree, but that's my take on his relationship with the Neb anyway. Now lets stop waffling and get on with the fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Zion. My home. The one place where I belong. The one place where I'm happy.  
  
The one place that has been taken away from me.  
  
I am as most humans are these days, yet very different from the real ones. You will see what I mean. I began my life surrounded by a pinkish goop, although I had no idea at the time. Life seemed like a dream, days endlessly melting into another, as I grew and matured. My family and friends loved me. I got good marks in school. I looked after my cat, Sushi, so called because of her love of fish. I was an ordinary girl.  
  
Then the bullying started.  
  
"He got what he deserved!" they said, stood on his grave.  
  
"Sad child, mentally warped." They mocked.  
  
"When you said "A better place" you weren't expecting a six-foot hole were you?"  
  
"Bet your computer never spoke to you of this."  
  
"Got scared of a little phone call. What, your hacker mates told you a ghost story?"  
  
Even in death they wouldn't leave Kid alone. Kid was his hacker alias; I've never called him anything else. He was my teacher, although I didn't know it. One day in a chat room I received a whisper.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
"Hey Aquila." It read. "I've heard a lot about you. You have a gift, Neo told me so. Would you like me to teach you how to hack? Maybe then you'll get to speak to him."  
  
She tells him to get lost, but he persists, so says it's fine for him to teach her.  
  
She was getting confident, and even managed to hack her high school system. Then she found out who her teacher was. Walking down the corridor, she overheard snatches of a conversation.  
  
"It was Kid who hacked the computer system you know."  
  
"Who's Kid?"  
  
"You know, the psycho one. Keeps banging on about something called The Matrix."  
  
"Still don't know."  
  
"Erm, what's his name. Popper. That's the one"  
  
"Oh I do know who you mean. Why do you reckon he's a hacker?"  
  
"He taught me. I had no idea who he was when he was in the chat room. If I had I would have refused."  
  
So her lessons continued and she never told him she knew who he was. It was just Kid.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"Oh leave him alone!"  
  
My anger surged forwards before I knew what I was doing. Kid was right, although I never told him so. I too believed in The Matrix. The world just didn't make sense to me. It was like a dream.  
  
"How dare you mock him, stood on his grave!? Have you no sense of courtesy!? He gave his life for what he believed, and even if you don't agree with his views you should show him some respect! You teased him when he was alive, and you carry on when the poor lad's dead! You make me sick!"  
  
I turn on my heel and stalk off, fuming with rage. As I reach the comfort of my room, I sit down and switch my computer on. While it warms up I feed Sushi and get changed. Stupid machine, its so slow. It can only just handle the Internet. It's so old; I have to access Windows through MS DOS. As I sit down to begin entering the access commands, more writing begins to appear. I don't recognise it, until I realise that the message is for me. I'm completely freaked out; this is getting really weird, really fast.  
  
"Hi, how are you?"  
  
"Is that you Neo?" I ask cautiously, both out loud and in my typed response.  
  
"Yes this is me. Listen, I haven't got much time, you are being monitored. They know you know. They are angry that Kid managed to escape them. We are sure they will come for you next. They can't afford to have anyone who knows the truth still plugged in."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's "they"? And how do you know Kid?"  
  
"They are the Agents. You've seen them. They came for Kid. We're worried that they may come for you too. You stand by Kid too much. You believe in him too readily for them to be comfortable. I've seen how you stood up to people to protect Kid. He was quite overcome when he watched you stick up for him."  
  
"Kid's dead Neo. I've seen his grave. I was at his funeral."  
  
"You are easily deceived. He's not dead. When he jumped off that building he managed to awake himself. You know about The Matrix, he told you about it before he left the program. I'm here to awake you now. Go to the end of the road. The phone booth there is a drop point. I'll jack in there now and wait for you. Be quick, we haven't got much time."  
  
I sit there, stunned. This is it. I'm about to leave. Forever. There's no turning back. My attention is drawn by Sushi, crying for more food.  
  
"You greedy thing." I laugh. "You can't possibly still be hungry!" My tone softens slightly. "You might not be real, but you've been a wonderful companion for my imagination none the less. See you."  
  
I stride over to the computer and shut it down, grab my coat and head out into the dusk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
There is a lone girl walking towards the bright red phone box. She is hunched up against the wind, but doesn't seem to mind. She looks about with wonder, and a combination of joy, sadness and apprehension can be seen in her eyes. As she reaches the end of the street, the bright red and orange catches the leaves on the trees, making them glow like flames in the night. She reaches out a delicate hand and touches one.  
  
"Unbelievable." She breathes. "Neo, I'm scared out of my mind but I trust you. I've had enough. I want out. Come and get me."  
  
At these words a man steps out from the shadows by the side of the pavement. He is pale, and dressed from head to toe in black. His eyes are hidden behind dark glasses, which seem to rest on his high cheekbones rather than the bridge of his nose. Another man, this time black, steps out next to him. A slender woman then joins them. The trio introduce themselves as Neo, Morpheus and Trinity. After a brief conversation they get into a shiny black car that is just across the street and drive away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
One red pill later I close my eyes, and reopen them to another world. 


	2. Life in Zion

My awakening was just like any other. Upon arriving in Zion Kid and I left the Neb. After speaking to the Council they gave us permission to have a new cabin between us. We don't know anyone else in Zion, except the crew of the Neb, and all their cabins are full. It makes sense for us to live together, even though we are not a couple. I like it here, life seems more real than it has before, and I now constantly call myself by my alias.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
"Zion! Hear me!"  
  
Morpheus stood before the crowd, and at his command they quietened. Everyone knew that something was happening, they just didn't know exactly what.  
  
"It is true what many of you have heard. The machines have gathered an army, and as I speak, that army is drawing nearer to our home."  
  
So the news was broken to Zion. Two hundred and fifty thousand sentinels were coming to destroy it. Their defences were being stepped up dramatically, and all ships were sent to carry out an ambush. While waiting for news of the success or failure of the ambush, Commander Locke sent out a call for volunteers to hold the dock.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
In the days that followed Morpheus' announcement, an air of panic hung about our city. People packed up their belongings and moved deeper into the caves. The mass exodus continued for many days, endless swarms of people moving past my cabin's door. I'm not packing. I'm going to fight. As I finish my latest batch of shells I make my way against the flow of the nation, trying to deliver my precious cargo to the dock. For the past few weeks I've been very confused. Even though Zion is so very different for the Matrix, and definitely for the better, I still feel half asleep. All the time. I don't know, maybe it's just my mind being lagged from lying in that pod for so long.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Many people set out to help, including a young boy called Kid, and his friend Aquila. Kid joined the APU team, running backwards and forwards to supply the ammunition. Aquila was part of the drill team, her job was to reload the shells and bring down the huge drills being used for tunnelling by the machines.  
  
As Kid and Aquila said farewell to each other and made their way apart, their fear of what was to come didn't let them think of the possibility they would never see each other again. Maybe that was for the best.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
I was perched between two metal struts, behind my partner, waiting for the arrival of the army. I never noticed the beginning of the hum that signalled the close proximity of the droves of attackers. When I did notice it however, it made my blood run cold. I knew then that I would never see Kid again. We were all going to die. Strangely I didn't mind. I know the truth. At least I'm dying in the Real World. If by giving my life I can leave just a handful of people alive, to continue Zion and free everyone else then my death will have been worth it. If I can bring down one sentinel, that will save one person, after all, there is a 1:1 ratio of us. If I can bring down one sentinel that's one closer to the end of the war. As I look about the dock I feel an almighty burst of feeling in my chest. Even if we win, this dock will be destroyed. I am going to be one of the last people to ever see this particular one. The hum grows louder. I peer over my partner's shoulder to look at the dock floor, to where Kid is. I'm too high up to pick him out individually, but I know that's where he is. I love him as a brother. Nothing more, but I do love him. I reflect on my time with him, and how happy I am with what I have. Or had, as the case may be. I suppress a giggle as I think of his relationship with the crew of the Neb. Every time they were due to return to the dock he managed to find out. It was obvious to me how annoyed the crew got, but he meant well. They knew he meant well. Poor Kid. Always trying to do the right thing but failing miserably. I give another giggle and my partner looks at me strangely. I quieten, and watch, as the crack in the ceiling from the drills grows larger.  
  
"Not long now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
The sentinels swept upon them, angered (were they angered? Angered is a human emotion, something the machines did not understand) by the assault on their fellows. As soon as the explosion had happened, a dozen of the towering attackers instantly began a rapid search for the source of the missile.  
  
The two tiny humans realised that the break-off from the main swarm of sentinels was aimed at them. Scrambling for a decent footing, they fled towards the safety of the industrial pipes. Slipping slightly the girl threw herself through the hatch. The boy wasn't quick enough.  
  
Aquila made her way along the pipes, listening to the crashes and crunches of the machinery above her. The screams and shouts of the victims of their violence could be heard too, although very faintly. "Please God, don't let any of those voices belong to Kid," she prayed.  
  
Pausing for breath, she read the code off the wall to her right. B1. "Okay Aquila, B1. Base one. That's on the dock floor. You have to help the APU unit if you're ever going to see Kid again." Looking down she spotted a discarded EMP gun. Picking it up and opening the hatch she ran out into the mêlée in the dock.  
  
The sentinels spotted the flurry of movement amongst the dead humans and the broken machines. Two of them swooped down upon Aquila. Screaming, she fired the EMP gun at them, missing one but hitting the other. The one that was still operational lunged down at her. She managed to duck, but the sentinel knocked the gun out of her hands. The outstretched tentacles of the squiddy, which were aimed for her missed, grabbing instead the steel safety railing, twisting the supports and pulling it away. Turning back around, the squiddy tensed itself for a second attack. Completely defenceless, Aquila turned and ran, but in her panic went the wrong way, towards the now unguarded drop. Preferring a fall to impalement, she pitched herself off the balcony, into the machinery below.  
  
But that was not the end. 


	3. Life in The Real World

Okay, before we begin this chapter I have to warn you. There is the teensiest bid of naughty language in this chapter, but it is in context so I suppose it's not that bad. Also I don't recommend anyone who is sensitive about cloning or cancer (sort of) to read this, because you may not appreciate it. So on with the chapter, after I left that oh-so-mean cliff hanger for you all. lol  
  
P.S. You better enjoy this chapter, because I spilt tea all down my best jumper while writing it. Damn it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Glittering white surfaces, everywhere. The entire building seemed to gleam with a well-polished ceramic. Clinical. Even the people shone white. Long sweeping coats, glossy shoes, white hat. They were all the same. A clipboard in hand, striding up and down the corridors and wards, making notes, checking, testing, examining, adjusting, checking again. No one knew (apart from the people in the building) that this medical world existed. No one realised the precision that was taking place under their feet. An underground laboratory. No one knew. That was the whole point. A secret laboratory. Imagine that. You don't have to. It's real.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
I do not remember what my first thoughts were. I didn't realise what was happening at first. I thought I was dead. I'd just fallen over 400 feet. You'd think you were dead too. The whole point is I should have been dead. But I wasn't. I didn't have a clue what to think or feel.  
  
I remember looking up, and seeing five or six faces peering down at me, obscured by a pink goop. I felt something niggling at the back of my mind. This was far too familiar. I'd been in this position before.  
  
Then I saw it. No. It couldn't be. I was back in a pod. I sat upright, and ripped off my mask. I looked at the people gathered around me. I took in where I was. I was back in the Matrix. How could this happen? I couldn't take it all in. I broke down and cried. I could feel my body convulsing with stress. How could this happen? I didn't understand. How? Why me? I was supposed to be dead. I'd rather be dead than back here. As I began to retch, one of the people grabbed hold of me.  
  
"Well come on." He said. "We can't just leave her sat in this pod. Let's get her cleaned up."  
  
Nobody moved. They were all gaping at me like a Zoo animal.  
  
"Fine I'll do it myself." His strong arms lifted me up, and he wrapped a towel around me. "Come on, you'll be Okay."  
  
He took me into a little side room. I was stiff and my eyes are hurting already. I gave in, as he dried me off and put a drip in me. Covering me with the clean white medical sheets he rigged me up to a heart monitor.  
  
"Sleep Aquila." He said. "I'm going to look after you. I understand you must be feeling very confused. You have to rest before we can explain. Don't worry, this is the Real World. I know you will find it hard to believe that, but it's the truth."  
  
I knew this is the Real World. The Matrix was like a dream for me, as was Zion, though not as much. This wasn't. Not one bit. I began to relax, sleep overwhelming me. I sank further into the pillows and drifted off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The girl was being monitored by CCTV. On the screen, the room seemed bare, apart from a window, a bed and her. This peaceful scene had been the same for the last week and a half, bar the few hours the doctors had entered to work on her Atrophied muscles. Now, however, that peacefulness of her slumber was about to be shattered.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. They swept the clinical ceiling, taking in where she was. The panic dawned on her face. Where was she? What had happened? Then the realisation took over.  
  
"I threw myself off that balcony. I've woken up here. I've just been in a coma for nearly two weeks. I have no idea why, or what's been going on in this hellhole. All I know is, this isn't normal."  
  
She sits up and screams. Screams that are more for show than out of terror. She doesn't know how to react, because there are too great a variety of emotions taking over her body. Her screams lasted a good thirty seconds, until the clatter of running feet could be heard too.  
  
The doctor who had carried her from her pod burst through the door, accompanied by a nurse.  
  
"Aquila!" He shouts over the noise. "Aquila calm down! It's okay; I'm here now. Please don't make so much noise. Hush, you're fine."  
  
He sits down on the bed and takes her in his arms, rocking gently to calm her. Eventually her cries quieten to sobs, muffled by the Doctor's shoulder.  
  
"I understand that you must be feeling terrible. I can't begin to imagine how this has affected you. Thankfully I've never been in your position, but I know I have a lot of explaining to do. What has been going on here is top secret, no one knows about this lab. It has to stay that way. When you've calmed down I'm going to tell you what's been going on here.  
  
After a while her tears stop, and she takes several deep breaths. Just when he thought Aquila was going to stay silent, she spoke.  
  
"Tell me, you bastard. What the hell have you done to me?"  
  
He looks her straight in the eye and begins to explain.  
  
"A while ago," he says, "the Government started this laboratory. Originally we just tested on animals. Our aim was to find out more about the brain works, and which parts are used the most. This research was very important because a growing number of a certain disease was being reported. Many more people were falling prey to brain cancer than ever before. People were worried about this illness. Our results with the animals were inconclusive. Their brain patterns differed too much from human brain usage. Therefore, we finally received permission to clone a selection of people. If someone cloned a person, for bone marrow or whatever, rather than killing the clone, while they were still young they were sent here, and this is where we plugged them in."  
  
"I'm a clone?" Aquila gasped.  
  
The Doctor nodded and continued.  
  
"Originally there was just The Matrix. It was designed to be exactly like this Real World. At first everything went well, but too many people refused the program. Therefore we created a second program, Zion. In the beginning Zion was just like The Matrix, but no one accepted that, because they didn't have a reason for Zion to exist. Zion didn't have a purpose that they could see. So we decided to redesign Zion to what it is today. Coupled with the explanation for its existence, people accepted the program. We figured that there was a one in 10,000 chance that someone would come along who would refuse both programs. We didn't think that anyone would be that one. The chance was too slim. Anyway, it turns out that we were wrong. Chance obviously doesn't like us."  
  
He gives a little smile.  
  
"But then there was you. Your mind is so resistant. Whereas others were happy for us to monitor the brain's responses, you're fought from day one. The others didn't believe me, but I knew you would be that one from day one."  
  
The nurse looked up from checking the girl.  
  
"Everything seems to be in order." She snapped curtly.  
  
"Thank you, Sister." The Doctor replied. Turning back to Aquila, he continued. "So there you have it. That's why you're here, and that's what's been going on. The aim of the research was to see if any of the brain was unused, thus meaning if that area became cancerous we could remove it. It seems all of the brain is used at sometime, even just for natural reflexes. Therefore you were the last person to be plugged in, our research is being shut down."  
  
He gives a little shrug.  
  
"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like. I have a spare room in my living quarters. You can live with me."  
  
"I'd like that." Aquila's strength leaves her, and she slumps on the pillows. Within half a minute she's asleep. The Doctor leaves her there. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
I've been here for a year, with my friend the Doctor. He is just like Kid. Every time I see the Doctor a little smile comes to my lips. I can't help thinking of the program I loved as my brother.  
  
Apart from those times, however, I feel like I'm drowning in despair. My trust in everyone and everything has been shattered. I'm constantly remembering or dreaming about my life in The Matrix or Zion. It is getting to me. I keep waking in the night, drenched in a cold sweat. The Doctor runs in after a few seconds, drawn by my screams. I hate looking at the same white clinical walls, day after day. He knows this. That's why he arranged my trip outside.  
  
Walking past the skyscrapers I acknowledge just how much The Matrix is like this. Tears prick my eyes. I was ready to die once. I still would rather be dead than live this nightmare that tortures my mind every waking moment, and most of the time I'm asleep too. Before I know it I can't control myself. I burst into sobs and tear my arm out of the Doctor's. I'm off, running down the street. I don't know where I am, until I notice the swirling water below me. The surface of the river looks so glassy in the twilight. It looks so calm compared to my life. I clamber up onto the wall of the bridge and spread my arms, so I look like I'm about to be strapped to a cross.  
  
I was willing to die once. Now I'm not just willing. I want to.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"Aquila! Stop!" The Doctor's voice tears through the night. "Please stop!" The terror in it is obvious.  
  
His pleas, however, go completely unheeded.  
  
The girl on the bridge begins to lean forwards, and then tumbles into the river below.  
  
This time, it was the end. 


End file.
